Omega Seeker: The Gone of a Sun
by Tai Ping
Summary: R for lang. Part 2 of the Seeker Chronicals. Not Compleat (sorry..)


Sailor Moon FanFic: Omega Seeker Series.  
The Gone of a Sun.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" whispered Serena into the dark abyss.   
"Sailor Moon?" came a wavering response.   
Serena reached out a hand towards the voice and took another.   
"Seeker?" she asked squeezing her hand. Seeker squeezed back reassuringly.   
"Where are we?" Serena inquired.   
"We are facing the darkness of a soul… The end of all ends… I came here during the time between Beryl's death and me coming to you… I've titled it hell cooled over." she tried to joke.   
"Why?" Asked Serena.   
"In a moment you'll see." choked Seeker trying not to cry.   
"Huh?" Serena said as a harsh red light engulfed them.   
"What's that?" whispered Serena.   
"The devil waking up."   
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1: The Gone of a Sun.   
  
Love is all you need. - Jimmy Hendrix   
  
**********  
  
Like shattering glass the force field exploded under the Senshi's attacks.   
"NO!" yelled some of the scout's, all running toward Serena.   
"Oh god…" cried Mina falling to her knees.   
Rei with shaking hands knelt down and pried Darien away from Serena, checking her non-existent pulse.   
"No, no, no." sobbed Darien as he rocked Serena's limp body back and forth.   
Sobs and moans stabbed through the night air as the universe seemed to cry for the loss of it's princess.   
Suddenly the Outer Senshi parted and Sailor Saturn stepped forward.   
"I can help…" she said quietly walking forward.   
Saturn kneeled to the ground as if in prayer between Seeker and Serena's bodies. Placing her hands over Serena and Seeker's still grasping hand's she began to glow. The entire clearing held its breath as the faint light whisped through Serena and Seeker's body's.   
The simple soft sound of a single heart beat from the two dead women seemed to shatter the quiet like thunder.   
Saturn's glow wavered and she squeezed her eyes shut in concentration as bead's of sweat fell from her brow.   
Jedite sat up a bit and wipped his eyes watching Saturn with morbid facination. Crawling from Seekers side to Saturn's he slowly reached out a hand and placed it over her's. Jedite's eye's snapped open in a daze as a glow of energy poured forth from him into Saturn.  
Mercury looked around the group and walked forward standing beside Saturn.   
"Mercury POWER!" she yelled sending a beam of light and energy toward Saturn.   
One by one the rest of the scouts created a circle around Saturn, Jedite, Darien, Serena and Seeker.   
"Jupiter Power!"   
"Venus Power!"   
"Mars Power!"   
"Neptune Power!"   
"Uranus Power!"   
"Pluto Power!"   
"Sol Power!"   
"Saturn Power!"   
A massive blast of golden energy shot forth from the Senshi turning night into day.   
Darien looked up blinking back tears and looked at Jedite. His hand wavered as he reached out and placed it down on Jedite's joining the glowing mass of energy. The light blasted in one enormous rupture of searing white energy before blotting out into the black night.   
Saturn took a deep breath in and passed out. All the scouts looked with finger's crossed and prayer's upon their lips. Seeker shighed and rolled over as if sleeping. Serena shuddered and gasped, her eye's opening before she closed them again and fell into a deeper sleep.   
"Well now that this crisis has been averted." muttered Uranus picking up Saturn.   
"Yes.. Let's go." said Neptune placeing her hand on Pluto's shoulder.   
The Inner Senshi steped back alowing the outers to leave before they swarmed Serena.   
"OK! Rei Lita!" ordered Mina. "You two help Darien, Ami You help me with Serena!"   
"What about them?" asked Ami   
"Hmmm." thought Mina. "Good point shockingly I forgot about those two.... Well we'll have to take them with us I supose.."   
"You sure that's safe?" asked Ami   
"Sure!" piped up Chris. "I could take them both with my hand's tied behind my back... beside's their unconscious."   
"Alrighty then!" Spoke Mina getting back in charge. "Chris you take the Seeker girl Maury you take Jedite let's go people! There's a bubble bath at home with my name on it..."   
  
  
Achingly Jedite opend his eyes to the darkend room. Groaning he closed them again and tried to remeber what happend. The final words he herd from Beryl rang in his ears "you disapoint me Jedite." Fuck her. He thought to himself how did I get out... rubbing his eyelids he wracked his head trying to remeber his escape. Coming up with only a quick flash of Crystal laying on the ground bleeding he put a pillow over his head and decided on sleeping for a while.   
"You know I could be doing something WAY cooler then babysitting Nega scum!" A harsh female said turning on the light to the room.   
"Shhh!" hissed a much softer voice then the first. "Having sex is not as important."   
"Easy for someone who can't get any to say." The other voice sneered before yelping, laughingly from being playfully hit.   
"Hey did he just move?" Asked the first voice.   
Jedite moved the pillow and saw a fuzzy blue haired thing before him. Making a garbled noise he rolled over and threw the pillow at the voices.   
"Look's like he's up." Said Lita catching the pillow.   
"Jedite?" Asked Ami trying to turn him over.   
"Who Are yo..." He started turning over. "Mercury!" He yelled and kicked away falling off the small bed.   
"Look's like he remebers us." Muttered Lita as he crawled to the door.   
Ami slowly exhaled, even with her ever present patience she was having trouble not wanting to kill him as he worked on escaping, spewing out a constant stream of curses at Mercury.   
"Look Jedite." Spoke Ami tersly. "A lot has changed scince we all battled! The Negaverse is gone and you are a guest on earth so show a little respect."   
"I would rather die then have to bow down to you three sniveling little brats!" He spat.   
"That can be arranged." Muttered Lita. "Wait.. Three?"{1}   
"Well I'm sorry you feel that way." Ami said grtting her teeth as he continued to swear. "But things have changed and I hope your opinion will as well."   
"Untill then get your Nazi ass up and come with us." Said Lita hauling Jedite to his feet and mouthing "three?" to Ami.  
  
  
The two Senshi brought Jedite to a conference like room on the next floor. The room had a circle glass table with chairs all around it. On the opposite side of the door was a large window makeing the room look rather official. In front of the window sat Serena and Darien standing beside her. The rest of the Senshi were in more fancy street clothes mulling around the room.Crystal in her black jump suit without the mask was sleeping in the chair across from Serena.   
"Crystal!" Jedite said happaly, waking her.   
"Jedite!" She yelled, causeing the dozeing Serena to jump.   
Seeker knocked the chair, Lita, then Jedite over, embreceing him in a big hug.   
"What's going on?" Jedite whispered to her.   
"That's what were here for." Crystal whispered back.   
"Ok everyone." Began Serena after Jedite and Crystal took their seats. "Seeker say's she is willing to answer any questions we all have and will submit to any punishment's we deem worthy."   
Crystal raised her hand.   
"You don't have to do that." Said Serena.   
"Oh well I would just like to enter a small plea, I have learned that I have been in a limbo like thing for over a millennium and Serena know's a little bit of what I went through during that time so I vouch for temporary insanity because I've litrally been through hell and back."   
Serena knodded and sighed as the room stayed silent waiting for someone to break the ice with the first question.   
"Let's start with something basic ok?" Spoke up Ami. "Whats your real name and are you from the Negaverse?"   
"Ok my real name is Crystal Talika and no I'm not from the Negaverse I've found out I'm not even from your Universe."   
"Then where are you from?" Asked Ami.   
"I'm the leader of the potectors of my univese. It's very intertwined with yours as well but on a diffrent time level that I'm not entierly sure of. I was a Senshi too. Only we were known as the point keepers, not protectors of planets, But elements I suppose. My friends and I each kept balence of good and evil. I am... Was the keeper of Spirit."   
"Was?" Asked Mina "What happend."   
"No one knew." Crystal lied knowing all her people knew the root cause but could not stop it in time. "Suddenly creatures of darkness just appeared, with such extrodanary power. We all threw everything we had at them... But failed... No one survived... The entire universe died." Crystal took a deep breath and continued. "Jedite use a faulty gateway crystal and found himself right in the middle of the battle. I crawled through his portal before it closed... It was to late to save anyone else."   
"Why did Beryl even have any intrest in you?" Asked Rei starting to get interested.   
"Yes why so much intrest she would make you her heir?" Darien gruffly spoke still not liking her.   
"Well I had an interesting energy draining ability that intrested her to keep me alive to maybe teach to her people..."   
"To drain without tools or in battle?" Interupted Chris.   
"Yes but as Spirit I could mimic any ability and take all strength after draining a person once. Includeing special powers. She.."   
"Wait.. Does that mean you can do any of my attacks?" Asked Chris.   
"Anything you can do I littraly can do better." Smirked Crystal "She made me her heir in fear I may have taken over anyway considering in a test I beat all her Generals and the Honor Guards at the same time."   
There was another long scilence   
"Would you give us a minuet to talk?" Asked Serena gethering everyone around her.  
"What should we do with them?" Asked Mina   
"Well we can't really inprision them." Said Ami.   
"But we cannot let them go!" Said Rei.   
"Can we keep them? Can we, can we? Huh, huh, huh?" Asked Maury   
"No we canot Keep them! And it's not like we can just stick them in some prison." Said Serena   
"But how do we know they won't try something!" Said Rei   
"Listen she was just going through a period in her life. You all heard she lost all her friends and family and I suppose being suspended in that Limbo for so long with the thought that me dead would bring Jedite back... Probably made her snap. But he's back and she seems nice." Argued Serena.   
"And what's to stop her from snapping over every little thing??" Said Rei   
"That's not fair! what about Sailor Galaxia? And those girls from the dark moon! We let them go!"   
"Yah I guess..."   
"Look you two all's consideing we have no choice!" Interupted Ami. "We cannot keep them here because I'm sure I don't want to be resposible to watch them all the time! And the only other choice we have is to destroy them but now they have no despute with us. So what else can we do? Besides every other time we've let someone go it turned out good why change now? And we can still keep tabs on them if anyone feels arguable about all this. Agreed?"   
Everyone knodded in agreement and turned back to Crystal and Jedite.   
"We have decided to let you both go to live out a normal life, although we would like to keep track of you for saftey." Said Serena very offical like.   
"In other words were on a short leash and you trust us about as far as you can throw us?" Asked Crystal. "I don't blame you." She smirked when they all got an embarresed look for that was exactilly what they were thinking. "We thank you for your kindness and will only work to aid society from now on." Crystal bowed and placed a card on the table before disapearing.   
"Hmmm." 'Hmm'ed' Chris reading the address on the card. "Hey Darien isn't this where you used to live?"   
  
  
Jedite and Crystal appeared in a flash of light in her darkend appartment.   
"Well that was..." Began Crystal falling over.   
Jedite rushed to catch her and tripped over something soft, landing on the ground with her landing on him.   
"Sorry... A little dizzy after teleporting so far.."   
Jedite gasped and gurgled in understanding.   
"Liigghhtt....." Crystal said Zombi like crawling to the light switch.   
"AHHH MY EYES!" Yelled Jedite when the lights came on getting a good look at her furniture before laughing at it.   
"Fuuuck You!" Growled Crystal playfully "I like my furniture!"   
"Ummm. alright.... Well then!" Said Jedite inspecting her multicolored chair. "Thats it huh?"   
"Whats it?" Asked Crystal flopping on her pink tye-dye couch.  
"Well... Everything. No more Beryl, No more Negaverse, No more fighting the scouts.... We just get jobs and live out the rest of our dreary existance?"   
Crystal sighed and closed her eyes. "Pretty much."   
"And what about the real reason you joined the Negaforce?"   
"Oh yes.." Mummbled Crystal. "Them... They will be punished... Just... Not today.." Crystal yawned and fell asleep.   
Jedite quietly stood over her and sighed before sitting on the ground in front of her.   
"Sleep well." He whispered tenderly.   
  
  
Dave Renquest walked briskly down the hall to the room holding the device known as the Point Calculator. The sun was shining and the birds were singing that day but he wouldn't have know anyway because he was inside an underground second dimension faciluty.   
"Hey People!" He practicly chirped from the door. "How are you all doing processing all the new information?"   
"arghs" and groans rummbled through the room, for everyone had been working 24-7 for the past two weeks. Still only scraping through the first teenie bits of the information Dave brought back from his vacation to another universe.   
"Oh! So you all don't want a break? Okay!" He joked.   
"Break?" Someone yelled and everyone stampeaded out of the room.   
Dave chuckeld and walked into the room to look over everyones progress, Having lodes of paperwork to get back to as well.   
"Hey Dave." Said Will from his workstation.   
"Your not going to join the masses of escapees?"   
"Nah... This is interesting." He said pushing back his chair. "Look."  
Will stood and a massive holograph of multicolored boxes flew out from his station.   
"Cool!" Exclamed Dave and looked at the info in the boxes.   
"Rather." Came a cold voice from the cornor of the room.   
Dave and Will snapped around to face Omega Seeker in her black scouts uniform with Jedite beside her.   
"A friend of yours?" Asked Will nerviously.   
"Noone I know." Replyed Dave. "How did you two get in here? And who are you?" He asked Seeker.   
"As trivial as it may sound, I ask the questions around here." She Replyed.   
"I really don't think so." Said Dave sounding quite cocky.   
"Look!" Yelled Seeker sending a weak energy pulse through the room smashing vairious glass objects. "I don't want to really kill you, although by all rights I should.... I... I Just want an explination."   
"That makes two of us." Dave replyed pulling a pokie from his pocket. "How about I ask you a question and then you can ask me one.. Sound fair?"   
Seeker looked angry for a moment but nodded.   
"Ok... Who are you?" Asked Dave after a moment's consideration.   
"I am Omega Seeker, Point keeper of Spirit, Now eternal holder of the elements, Wacther of the crystal key. And last survivor of a planet YOU destroyed."   
"Me? What do you mean."   
Seeker tisked and shook her finger.   
"My turn... And this is quite simplistic. You are Dave and Will of the Omega Web?"   
They both nodded and Seeker guestured that it was their turn.   
"What do I.."   
A loud banging at the door interupted his question. Jedite turned tward the door and blasted a small energy beam at it melting the door frame.   
Dave frowned and continued. "What do we have to do with any of this?"   
"Don't Be Stupid!!" Seeker Yelled. "Like you didn't know when you started your little experiment on us!"   
"Know what?" Asked Dave calmly.  
"Y-you don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Asked Seeker.   
"No we don't please explain." Replyed Dave trying to buy time for the other Omega Web workers to get through the door.   
Seeker frowned. "I suppose this makes my people vengance less of use.... But you may as well know why your being punished before you are punished.. You see somehow one of your experiments... Right after that Millenium of the earth being frozen.. It tapped into my universe in some dimentional time rift... Because of this the variables of the experiment... Changed things in our time. We were never prepaired fully for the attacks that came in.. Because of you They are gone.. All of them are Dead.. Because of you.." She spat.   
"seeker.." Whispered Will remebering the artifical planet he named. The planet this Senshi came from.   
Dave suddenly went pale realizeing the same thing.   
"I'm sorry... We truly did not know." Said Dave.   
"Apoligies are simply empty words for consiquences we do not like." Said Seeker quietly pulling out her sword.  
The silvery metal gleamed a rainbow of colors and then went black crackleing with energy.   
"As the Watcher of the Crystal Elements, Keeper of the Spirit Element." She said raiseing the sword. "I bestow upon you the souls that you took... Your Punishment!" She lowered the sword blasting the dark energy over them.   
Dave raised a sheild that could withstand ten atomic bombs but the dark energy seeped through it. That was when the screams began. Dave had once heard these screams only now they were all aroung him, inside him even coming from him. The pain and fear of each individual death tore through him as images flashed through, Millions of hazy tormented images until one scean became clear.  
A girl probably 17 in a Senshi suit Stood braced against demons and posessed people. Her suit was diffrent shades of blue with white clouds moving over the skirt. She looked exactilly like Mina with her long blond hair and blue eyes. Suddenly a dark shadow came up behind her.   
"Look out.." Dave whispered seconds before a claw shot out from the darkness and burst through her chest. The girl looked towards Dave sputtering blood as her eyes glazed over, filled with tears. "No.." He whispered.   
A dark wave passed over him as another crystal clear picture unfolded before him. A girl with red curly hair like Serena's friend Molly was now battling. Her hair was done more like Serenas with the pigtails but she looked as though she was on fire with the red and orange suit flairing around her. Holding up a wooden staff that hooked like Sailor Saturns glaive she faced the huge demon that had killed the other girl.   
"Pheoniex Star.. Ultamat Attack!!!" The staff and girl burst into flames, They sored into the sky and swooped down upon the demon like a hawk. The demon laughed and raised it's blood stained hand sending out an energy pulse that incinerated the girl.   
Blackness and screams wavered over Dave's vision once again.   
This time there were two males standing back to back surrounded by darkness and distruction. One had red blood shot eyes looking as though he had been crying and held a light shimmering blue peace of cloth in his hands. He was wearing a brown and green suit. More like Darien's prince outfit then Tuxedo Mask. His hair was a sandy brown and he had percing green eyes. The other wore a blue costume much like Prince Shaphire of the Dark Moon. He had raven black hair and black eyes.   
"Aqua Cluster ICE DAGGER!!" Yelled the one in the blue costume. A fog surrounded him and large ice spikes flew out impaleing themselfs in the shadows.   
"Terra Storm, EARTHQUAKE!" Yelled the other causeing the earth to rupture in a circle around them createing a huge wall of rock.   
Both boy's seemed to relax, but then grabbed their ears and screamed in pain before their heads exploded.   
A final dark wave passed over Dave and he saw no more.  
  
  
Mina walked into Rei's room with a bearly autible knock.   
"Rei I gotta talk to you.... Hey Chris." She said sitting on the floor by Rei's head.  
"Mina?" Said Rei Drowzly. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"   
"Ten A.M"   
"Oh..... Well that's still to early..."   
"I wanted to you about Dave."   
"Why don't you talk to Serena or something?" Whined Rei.   
"Their all busy"   
"So am I." Mumbled Rei rolling onto the floor with Mina taking all the blankets. "Ok spill."   
"Ok well. It's understandible that he only called once scince you all got back from you little trip to Chris's home planet or whatever but now everytime I call him or the Omega Web they say 'he's out' or 'he's on sick leave' or something.. I'm just wondering if he's avoiding me.. I mean really when does he ever get sick?!?"   
"I'm sure he's just super busy I mean we were gone for about a year."   
Mina looked at Rei Scepticly. "Bull! He met some ailen vixen when you were all gone didn't he?"   
"Blind jelosey doesn't become you."  
Mina sighed. "I know."   
"I'm sure he's dieing to see you only they have hom so tied up he can't get a hold of you."   
"I hope so.."   
  
  
"What the hell happend to them?" Said a rich voice like Berry White's in the darkness.   
"We don't know" Replyed a chrisp female british voice. "Most of his mind is blocked from any proddings and the rest shows images of people dieing."   
"Morbid." Muttered a third snivaly voice.   
The others hummed in aggrement.   
Dave's eyes then shot open and he pulled gentaly on his restraint's.   
"W-what happend?" He groaned.   
"We were hoping you could tell us." Said the first person, stepping into the light revealing a pale skinny man with dusty brown hair.   
"I... Remeber death came.... And showed me a mistake... Now I live with it.. With them.." Dave answerd.   
The man raised an eyebrow, someone behind him coughed filling the scilence.  
Dave sighed and closed his eyes. He then became a ball of light and teleported away.   
"What the.." Said the first man. "I thought you put up barriers so he couldn't do that!"   
"I forgot!" Whined the childish third voice. "I thought he wouldn't be able to do that after such a mental shock!"   
The third voice yelped from a mental hit from the woman.   
"We have to get him back."   
  
  
"Thats it?" Asked Jedite hainging upsidown from Crystal's pink couch like a kid.   
"That's it!" Said Crystal happily spinning around the couch. "No more Beryl, No more death memorys, No More Keeper of vengful Spirit!"   
Crystal continued to dance about giggleing like a two year old.   
"What did you do to those guys anyway?" Asked Jedite falling off the couch.   
"I passed all the souls in their moment of death to them." She said jumping over the back of the couch to sit beside him. "I no longer hear their tormented screams wishing for revenge... I no longer constantly feel their agony tering through me every minuet... It's like taking off all my winter cloths after standing outside in 100 degree weather."   
"Well I'm happy your all cool or whatever." He replyed giving her a kiss on the nose.   
Crystal simmered happily in Jedite's arms for a moment before jumping up. "Let's go out! You know celebrate a new life! Meet some people!"   
Jedite groaned having already though of a diffrent type of 'celibration'.   
"Come on Let's go! Please??" She said dragging him towards the door.   
"Alright... Just don't expect me to carry anything if you go shopping!" He said with a fake voice of annoyance.  
  
  
Mina sighed as she wandered down town, window shopping but not really paying attention.   
"ARGH!!" She suddenly yelled making everyone around her jump and back away.   
Mina blushed from her outburst and quickly walked to a less populated area. Sighing again she headed towards the bridge leading towards the park, the same bridge where Serena first met Rini.   
"I miss that kid.." She thought sadly looking up towards the bridge.   
There was some guy on the edge looking like he was about to jump off it.   
"HEY!" yelled Mina. "Hey don't jump!"   
"Mina?" Asked the figure.   
"Dave?" Mina said stopping a few feet away from him. "What are you doing?"   
"Thinking, thinking.." He said in an almost child like voice.   
"What's wrong? are you ok?" Mina said touching his shoulder lightly.  
Dave mummbled something and looked out over the water.   
"Come on Dave talk to me." Mina persisted sitting on the ledge.   
Dave looked at Mina for what seemed like an eternity before taking her hand.   
"You know... I've spent almost all my life protecting others and the balance of the universe.. And now I learned that by doing so.. I may have destroyed others.."   
"I don't understand."   
"We.. Were doing an experiment.. Just before the key's came togeather and "Armagedon" began.. We never knew something like this could ever happen.."   
"What?... Dave what happend?"   
"We... We thought we created a pure universe.. For the experiment.. We had no idea.... We tapped into another universe.. Not acctaly created our own... And destroyed it."  
Mina stared at him in silent shock as he began to cry.   
"Dave it's ok." She whispered soothlingly holding him close. "You didn't know, there was nothing you could have done... In the battle between good and evil we all lose."   
Dave hiccuped.   
"Look at the Negaverse.. We killed Beryl causeing that Universe to die.. We killed those of the Dark Moon because of a misunderstanding.. We have to do what we see as right for the moment.. And face the consiquences.. If that experiment saved our universe and maybe others as well.. Then it was worth it.. There was no way for you to stop this."   
"But that does not make it any better." He sniffed.   
"I know.." Mina whispered. "Every unnecissary death is like that. But death is there to show us how to experiance life."   
Dave sighed and leaned against Mina.   
"Why is your hair like Shirly Temples?"   
  
  
"Wow! I have never seen so many stores in my life!" Exlaimed Crystal as her and Jedite wandered through town. "Man your lucky I don't like shopping!" She laughed taking his arm.   
"HATE SHOPPING!?!" Came a yell from behind them.   
Turning around they saw Darien and Serena standing there, Darien loaded with bags and packages. Crystal whistled in astonishment.   
"Whoo-Boy! Thats a big fat demerit on you!" Serena joked   
Crystal laughed a bit. "How are you?" She then asked sincerly.   
"Well my head is cold but other then that I'm fine!"   
Crystal looked down on the ground and laughed nervously. "I'm really sorry about that.."   
"No biggie.." Said Serena.   
"No... It is.. Here!" Crystal then placed her hands on the sides of Serena's head.   
"HEY!" Yelled Darian dropping the packages and shoving past Jedite, grabbing Crystal.   
Serena's hair suddenly poofed out and grew down to her knees.   
"Tah Dah." Said Crystal to Darian smuggly.   
Darian frowned a bit and let Crystal go.   
"THANK YOU!!" Yelled Serena jumping on Crystal.   
"No don't it was my fault in the first place."   
Serena just laughed and spun around before grebbing Crystals hand.   
"I'm going to take you out for a treat."   
"Oh no No you don't have to." Said both Crystal and Jedite.   
'Serena pished' and dragged Crystal with her.   
"So..... What have you been doing scince you left the Palace?" Asked Serena hinting at something.   
"Well I took a shower." Started Crystal   
Serena giggled and both Jedite and Crystal blushed.   
"ALONE!.. Perv... And then we just lazed around for the rest of the day." She lied.   
"Saving your energy huh?" Giggled Serena   
"Your really sick, you know that?.." Said Crystal with a smile.   
"You bet!" Laughed Serena walking ahead with Crystal chatting like old friends   
"Oh yah you can pick em'." Smirked Jedite at Darien.   
"Oh like your taste has changed much in a millenia." Snapped Darien   
Jedite just snickered   
"SHUSHI!" Yelled Serena suddenly pointing to a new restaraunt dragging in Crystal.   
As soon as they entered the restaraunt though Crystal began to stare at Serena strangely.   
"What?" Asked Serena "Do I have something in my teeth? What?"   
Crystal gave an 'I know about a million things you don't'(TM) smile and shrugged   
"Nothing.." She smirked   
"What!!" Yelled Serena getting frusterated looking at her skirt, hair and butt to see if anything was amiss.   
"Nothing.. Nothing" Said Crystal holding her hands up defencively. "You'll know in a month or so."   
Serena gave her a classical blank look and then turned to Darien as he walked in.   
"What types of things can a person find out in a month?"   
Jedite began to laugh again, Darien fingered him behind Serena's back.   
The waiter then came and helped Darien with his packages and sat them all down when Jedite got the same 'I know a million things you don't'(TM) smile on his face too.   
"What?" Asked Darien seeing Jedite grinning at him   
"You got her kn.." Crystal elbowed him in the stomach   
"Nothing.. You'll know soon enough."   
Darien then adopted Serena's 'I know nothing, I see nothing, what are you talking about?'(TM) look.   
Serena however had compleatly forgotten the whole thing and was ordering everything on the menu.  
  
  
Mina and Dave slowly walked hand in hand back to the Palace. Suddenly a ball of light zipped past them and enlarged becomeing a the skinny pale guy with unkempt red hair.   
"Dr. James." Dave said with a curt nod.   
"Dave... Mina.." He replyed. "Dave you..."   
"Do you know you sound just like Berry White?" Interupted Mina.   
"Uhh.. Yah." He said smileing. "Dave you have to come back."   
"No." Said Dave plainly.  
"Dave.." Said Dr. James warningly.   
"Look no.. I'm not ready to go back quite yet... Theres some things that I just need to think about.. So no, even as your supervisor, I say no." He said taking Mina's arm and walking away. "I'm taking a vacation OK?" He said with a wave.   
"Fine fine.." Dr. James grumbled. "But you owe me one!"   
  
  
Crystal ran into the apartment smileing and out of breath.   
"I won, I won!" She yelled and danced triumphantly before Jumping over the back of the couch and screaming in shock when she landed on Jedite.   
"What took you so long?" He asked.   
"Cheater!" She said hitting him playfully.   
"Mmm." He "Mmm'ed" in agreement pulling her head down kissing her.   
"Oh YUCK!" Said Crystal sitting up. "Fishy.."   
"Can't say the same for you." Muttered Jedite with a grin   
"Not my fault I'm a Vegatarian.."   
"That wasn't what I was talking about." He said getting up to brush his teeth leaving Crystal to think over that.   
  
  
"What was Crystal talking about?" Asked Serena."When she was saying we'd know in a month?"   
Darien came up behind her and kissed her shoulder.   
"Guess we'll just have to wait a month and see."   
"Aww.. I hate waiting." She whined.   
Serena then went white and ran to the bathroom. Darien stood there for a moment before knocking on the bathroom door.   
"Serena?... Are you ok?"   
There was a soft groan "I... Hate..." Serena then threw up. "FISH!"   
"I knew that Calimari didn't look right." Darien said leaning against the door.   
The door swung open causing him to fall over.   
"Quiet!" Commanded Serena before running back to the toilet.   
  
  
Jedite rolled over uncomfortably and fluffed his pillow trying in vain to fall asleep on the pink couch.  
Swearing he sat up and wandered to the kitchen. Wandering around the little island in the middle of the room he wandered to Crystal's room. Opening the door he stood looking at her thinking "Over a millenium... And she say's let's wait..."   
Jedite looked around the room noting that it was not as colorful as the living room. It was slightly smaller with a plain bed with a green quilt a white dresser and some art supplys by the window at the end of her bed. He noticed a gateway crystal hanging over her closet createing vast amounts of extra space if the need arised. Jedite contiued to watch Crystal, She then rolled over and he saw she slept nude. He went red and stared for a moment before shutting the door and going onto the balcony. Standing there in just boxers he watched the stars.  
"Come out from there." He growled to the night.   
A woman then walked out from the shadows. She had wild red and black hair, dark skin and black eyes.   
"Jeckel." He growled.   
"Jedite?... Is it really you.. Or another pathetic clone?" she said with a laughing evil voice.   
"It's me." He said narrowing his eyes. "How did you find me? What are you doing here?"   
"Some of the real Negaverse fighters came here after Beryl died.. Even more came unnoticed when Zoicite reserected herself leaving gates opened all over the place. When another one of your pathetic clones came to life and took over as ruler. Anyone with half a brain left for here.. Especially after all the farms stopped produceing.. We however learned from Zoicite, and everyone else that had faced the scouts. We scattered the globe and lived normaly.. Growing stronger. And I followed your energy trail quite by accident."   
"Well then I suggest you follow that trail right back to the rock you crawled out from." He sneered pushing her aside.   
"But Jedite we created a resistance!" She sputted shocked at his reaction. "All of us are twice as strong as even Beryl. With your aid as leader we can rule this planet like she dreamed we would!"   
"SO? What do you propose we do? Attack the scouts? Take revenge for that bitch of a queen and that shithole of a planet? No thank you!" Jedite turned away and slid open the door entering the apartment.   
"Don't you DARE turn your back on me Jedite!" She Yelled. "You are the Last Negaverse General. You are our last hope of survivel! You cannot quit on us!"   
"Watch Me."   
  
  
"Hey Darien where's Serena?" Asked Rei the next afternoon.   
"She's in bed.. Sick"   
"Oh?"   
"Bad Calimari... Or somehting.. Just Avoid the Sushi shop on fifth.." He muttered with a yawn.   
"Up all night?"   
"Yah... She just fell asleep."   
"Ouch."   
"Where's Chris?"   
"He's acctually going over to Crystal and Jedite's"   
"Why?" Darien asked after a moment.   
"Well Luna acctually wanted to find out a bit more on Crystal so he put a tiny radio thing on her and he's dropping her off there.. To spy."   
"Luna? You sure thats safe... I mean the little moon on her head.."   
"I put some marker over that.. It's shouldn't come off for a while."   
"Alright It's her funeral.."  
  
  
"Morning!" Chirped Crystal strolling into the kitchen   
Jedite 'Mumfed." And sipped his coffee.   
"Boy your certanly the happy person.. I'm going for a jog." She said giving him a kiss   
"Have fun.." He yawned as she left. "Cus I'm going to steal your bed.."   
with a snicker he left his coffee and went into her room jumping on the bed finaly falling asleep after being up all night.   
Crystal jogged out of the building and down the street. Being so early noone was out except shop owners and the ocational other jogger. Little did she know she was being followed.   
"Chris? testing testing? Is this thing working?" Said Luna quietly.   
"Perfect" Said Chris on the other end. "Better get going she looks like she may be running fast."   
"After about eight years of chaseing Serena down I'm sure it won't be hard." Chuckled Luna bounding off into the shadows after Crystal.   
  
  
"Gaaaahhhhh me and my big mouth!" Gasped Luna after loseing Crystal in the park. "I.... just need to.... GASP... sit for a.... pahhh"   
Luna groned and flopped under a tree   
"Hello cat!"  
Luna jumped a foot in the air and screamed (in a cat like way)   
"Oh I'm sorry!" Said Crystal. "It's ok I won't hurt you.. Come here kitty"   
Luna cautiously went up to Crystal and rubbed her head against Crystals hand.   
"Hey cat.." Said Crystal picking up Luna. "Are you lost?.. I don't see a coller.."   
Luna meowed.   
"Hey you can come home with me.. At least until we find your masters."   
"Masters!" Thought Luna with a snort and meowed again.   
"Come on cat!"   
  
  
"SerEENAA!!!" Yelled Mina entering Serena's room.   
*Urp* "Go away please Mina..." She grumbled.   
"Umm.. No." She laughed and hopped up onto the bed with Serena. "Here take this." Mina handed Serena a pink pill.   
"What is it?" Asked Serena eyeing it suspiciously.   
"Dave gave it to me, It's to help with the nausa."   
"Daves here?" Asked Serena swollowing the pill.   
"Yah he's not feeling well... You feel better?"   
"A bit..."   
Mina suddenly got an 'I know about a million things you don't' smile on her face.   
"WHAT?" Yelled Serena.   
"Nothing.. Geeze."   
"Sorry we met up with Crystal and Jedite last night and they kept getting all weird on me.."   
"Really?... Maybe they had.. Other.. Engagements."   
"Mina!" Yelled a shocked Serena hitting her with a pillow.   
"Heh heh.."   
  
  
"Did you have to bring that damn cat?" Asked Jedite as they walked down the street.   
"Yes." Replyed Crystal. "If the cats owners see it then they can take her back.. Isn't that right Midnight?" She cooed scratching Luna under the chin.   
Luna meowed from Crystals shoulder.   
Jedite rolled his eyes and walked faster.   
"Crystal?" Came a voice from behind them   
Crystal turned slightly   
"Hey.. Hey Crystal!" Said Andrew coming up to her. "Hey... How are you doing?"   
"Uh.. Fine, fine thanks and yourself?"   
"Good."   
After an akward pause Andrew turned to Jedite.   
"Hi I'm Andrew." He said holding out his hand.   
"Jedite.." He replyed guffly, crossing his arms over his chest.   
Andrew coughed and scratched his arm. "Um.. Are you Crystals brother?"   
"No." He replyed slitting his eyes.   
"Oh.." Said Andrew.   
"He's the friend I was telling you about." Said Crystal stepping in between them.   
"... Ohhh!" Replyed Andrew "The one in the coma?"   
Jedite blinked and Crystal began pushing him off. "Yes!" She blurted. "But we really do have to go.."   
"Oh.. Ok well congradulations and everything... Bye.." He replyed quietly walking back into the grocery store he was in.   
"Bye!"   
"Who was that?"   
"Andrew.. He helped me a bit.."   
"How so?"   
"Long story.."   
Jedite 'hurumfed' and put his hands in his pockets.   
"Now dont you get all pissy at me! You had girls fawning all over you in the Negaverse." She exclamed.   
Jedite looked at her blankly.   
"Titus ring any bells? The whore practicly jumped on you!"   
"Thats diffrent.." He said "I couldn't control her.."   
"Alright then.. Zoisite!"   
Jedite then got an ashamed look on his face.   
"Even when you were seeing me you fawned all over Zoisite!"   
"Well!... I... Just..." He sputtered.   
"Man if it Wasn't for that bit of bisexuality in you we may have gotten intamet.   
"Bi WHAT!" He exclamed.   
"... Zoicite was a man..."   
"SHE WAS WHAT!?!?!"   
Luna then fell off Crystals shoulder.   
"You... You didn't know??" She said covering her mouth surpressing giggles.   
Jedite stood there for a moment or two before going pasty white and falling to the gound.   
Crystal sat besid him and rubbed his back as a disgusted look crossed his face. "You Ok?"   
"Dear GOD..... She...... He...... Zoisite was a MAN??..... Shit.... Malachite.... HE KNEW??"   
"Um... yah..."   
"AUGH!"   
  
  
"Hey Serena what are you up to?" Asked Rei and Andrea seeing her all dressed up.   
"I have to make a statement on the recent scout activity then me and Darien are going out to dinner."   
"Going to tell him the big news?" Asked Rei   
Serena gave her a blank look.   
"You mean you STILL don't know yet?" Exclamed Andrea   
"KNOW WHAT?" Yelled Serena getting paranoid at everyone knowing something she should but didn't know.   
Andrea and Rei looked at eachother and sighed "Maybe you should stop at a drug store before you come home." Said Andrea   
"For what?"   
Andrea fell over   
"A Pregnancy Test you idiot!" Yelled Rei.   
"Waiit.. You think I'M?... No Wayy.. I mean not that I don't want children but I... Well... You really think??"   
They shruged   
"We found out from Mina who found out from Dave." Said Andrea.   
"I found out from Chris who found out from Luna." Corrected Rei.   
"And How exactily did they know?" Serena Inquiered.   
"Well Luna heard Crystal talking about it." Said Rei   
"And that pill Mina gave you was suppose to help morning sickness." Said Andrea.   
"Gonna name her Rini?" Asked Rei.   
Serena however didn't even hear her as she headed in a daze towards her room.   
  
  
"Serena are you ok?" Darian asked seeing her space out for the fifth time that night.   
"Hmmm?" She said happily. "Oh sorry I'm just really out there tonight."   
"You want to talk?"   
"Yes! Yes I do want to. I have something really important to tell you!" Serena bubbled. "Darian I..."   
"Are you two ready to order?" Interupted a waitress for the fifth time who obviously reconised them.   
"No not yet please would you give us a little more time?" Asked Darian.   
"Okay!" She giggled steping back only a few feet.   
Dairian resisting the urge to hit his head on the table turned back to Serena. "You were saying?"   
"Darian I'm.."  
This time a scream ripped trough the restaraunt. Darian and Serena instictively ran to the kitchen to see what had happend.   
There was a sheet white male cook wailing on top of a table pointing to the cornor of the room. Serena cautiously peered around the cornor.   
"It's just a mouse You Wennie!" She yelled to the cook who was crying on Darian's shoulder.   
Darian looking very uncomfortable patted the cooks back.   
"Look out!" He then yelled.  
Serena quickly ducked just getting missed by a huge claw. The cook squeeked before peeing his pants and fainting. Darina stepped back from the cook pulling out a rose from aparently no where and transforming.   
"EW!" Said Serena looking at the cook. "Moon Prisem POWER!"  
Transformed they ran after the now giant rat thing that blasted it's way through the wall. Reaching the normaly busy street it was already cleared of most people, The few gawkers smart enough to stay fairly far away. The Rat thing was 6 ft. tall with a blade at the end of it's tail and razor sharp teeth. Hissing it turned toward them glaring at them with it's red eyes.   
"Hey rat face!" Called Sailor Moon. "You ruined my evening and are threataning the people I am sworn to protect. In the name of the Moon I'll punish you."   
The rat like thing hunched over and cackeled in a form that seemed like laughter.   
"I have to get a new motto.." Grumbled Sailor Moon pulling out her scepter. "Moon Rainbow Heart ATTACK!"   
The Rat screamed with fury as it was crushed into oblivion by the massive heart. A small crowd that had now gathered closer cheered and Sailor Moon blushed.   
"It was nothing. Really just doing my job." She said with a wave.   
"Let's go." Tuxedo whispered in her ear before launching them into the air and onto a roof.   
  
  
"Getting stronger?" Chuckled a voice from the darkness.   
"We Are!" Growled Jeckel. "That thing was no more then a mere pet. Not even dignifyed enough to drain energy... It make's no diffrence. Our time will come."   
  
  
"I knew it!" Yelled Rei when Serena and Darian told the other scouts what happend. "From the moment I saw her I sensed something fishy!"   
"Rei, Calm down. It couldn't have been them." Said Chris getting a dirty look from Rei. "Luna and me tailed them all day and Luna's still with them. She doesn't find anything negative about them. They never really talked about the scouts never took an inapropriot veiw over the way they've acted. And they took Luna with them when they went out so they never went near that restaraunt."   
Rei frowned and sat down.   
"Look." Piped up Ami. "Just because Crystal so happens to be around doesn't meen we can scape goat her for everything else that happens. It could be anything, That new chaos that Setsuna keeps sensing, or it could have been some backdraft of the portal she came through to get here."   
"Now with the help of Ami I've been scanning around the globe for anything with an energy signature like this Crystal girl." Said Dave. "I found two one that Serena and Darien already handeled and another that I'm not sure of but it could have been hers.."   
"Or this Chaos thing." Interupted Ami.   
"Ok" Said Serena taking command. "We agree now that this attack was purely non connected to her?"   
The scouts looked to one another and nodded.   
"Great because me and Darien are going out for a romantic stroll and I don't want anyone with little douts to bother us."   
  
  
Jedite and Cystal sat outside on their deck wrapped in a blanket watching the sun set. Jedite sighed and kissed the top of Crystals head.   
"I love you you know that?" He said softly.   
"Mmm yup.." Crystal mumbled and cuddled deeper into his arms.   
"And I would never do anything to hurt you."   
Crystal looked up into Jedites steel gray eyes.   
"What are you getting at?"   
"Nothing.."   
Crystal looked at him a moment longer before resting her cheek on his chest.   
"I'm sorry.." He whispered.   
Gasping Crystals eyes fluttered open then shut as her body went slack.   
"Forgive me.." He whispered lifting her up and placing her on the couch inside.   
Luna yowled from the cornor and hissed at him. Turning on her he grabbed her by the scruf of the neck.   
"Don't think I don't know you cat! And don't assume you know me." Jedite growled and threw Luna across the room. Looking around he transformed into his Negaverse uniform and dissapeared.   
  
  
"You've come." Purred Jeckel. "I knew the lust for the darkness was to strong."   
"Shut the fuck up.. I cair not for you.. Or this rediculious rebellion.. I hope Sailor Moon destroys you all.. But I use this as reasurance. I help you now, and no matter what happens we are left alone... Deal?"   
"Yes, yes!" Snaped Jeckel. "Give us the energy now!"   
Jedite steped forwad hezitently.   
"Hurry!"   
Looking cautiously around Jedite released all the energy he had gathered leaving just enough for him to teleport home.   
"I expect to have nothing more to do with you." He growled. "I'm out of here."   
"We don't think so." Sneered Jeckel as two monsters jumped out from the shadows and grabbed Jedite.   
"We Had A DEAL!" Yelled Jedite.   
"Changed my mind." Laughed Jeckel slipping a coller over his neck.   
  
  
Crystal suddenly jumped up the sounds of a scream ripping through her head.   
"Jedite.." She whispered in the dark.   
  
  
Serena and Darian walked in scilence for a while each lost in thought of another enemy another life threatning force on the way.   
"Oh Yah!" Said Serena suddenly. "I forgot I never got to tell you my big news at the restaraunt! I wanted to say I think I'm.."   
"SERENA!!" Yelled Luna running up to them, Crystal stumbleing along behind her.   
"Ser-e.... Gasp... Na..... Did you know your cat can talk???" Gasped out Crystal before falling at her and Darian's feet.   
"Serena Jedite's gone evil!" Shouted Luna before slumping on Crystal.   
"Jedit.. "Began Serena.   
"No he hasn't..... Something... Evil happend to him....." Gasped Crystal. "He...... He know's not.... What he does....."   
"We have to tell the others do you know where he is?" Asked Darian helping her up.   
Crystal closed her eyes in thought as Serena's communicater went off.   
"Serena!" Yelled Ami. "You and Darian better get down here. Jedite and a massive Negaverse army is attacking the Palace."   
"Your Joking!" Replyed Serena.   
"I knew it.." Muttered Tuxedo Mask.   
Serena shot him a look and transformed.   
"I'm coming to!" Said Crystal pushing away from Tux.   
"You probably just want to help Jedite." Said Tuxedo.   
Saior Moon elbowed him.   
"Your too weak. You'll get hurt."   
"No way! I need to know what's gotten into him and this will be my way of repaying all the damage I did."   
Serena nodded and they all ran for the palace.   
Luna then woke up. "Sure ignore the cat.."   
  
  
"AHHHHHH SHIT!" Yelled Mars jumping out of the way of a fireball.   
"Attack!" Yelled Jeckel cracking a whip.   
Jedite and five other creatures ran into the palace blasting anything that moved.   
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The room was engulfed in a thick fog causing the creatures to stop their advance.   
"Now!" Yelled Venus.   
All of the inner Senshi began powering up attacks but were suddenly blasted from behind.   
"Mina!" Yelled Dave shooting two advancing monsters.   
"I'm ok." She coughed getting up.   
"Everyone try to get out there's not enough room in here to manuver!" Yelled Fiss jumping through a hole in the wall.   
"Kreaaakkkk!!!" Screamed an enraged bird like creature attaking Strike Fiss with it's massive claws.   
Moon Spinnig Heart ATTACK!" The Bird creature screamed as it was knocked off of Fiss by a giant heart.   
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"   
"Uranus World Shaking!"   
A wave of water followed by an upheavle of the earth cleared the path for the rest of the scouts.   
"Took you long enough!" Yelled Jupiter.   
"Shutup!" Yelled Sailor Moon jumping down from the roof in front of the other Scouts.   
"Hey you Negajerks!" Moon yelled. "You just don't know when to quit! In the name of the moon! We'll Punish You!"   
There was two minuets of compleat scilence from the entire Negaforce before they all burst out laughing.   
"That wasn't the effect I was going for.." Groaned Sailor Moon.   
"Well their distracted.." Said Crystal from behind them.   
"Lets Get EM!" Yelled Sailor Jupiter as they all attakced at once.   
"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTRION!"   
"Mercusy Aqua RHAPSODY!"   
Venus Meateor SHOWER!"   
Mars Flame SNIPER!"   
"Terra Slide!"(*Tux.*)   
"Neptune Deep SUBMERGE!"   
"Uranus World SHAKING!"   
Pluto Death scream!"   
"Saturn Glaive SURPISE!"   
"Sol Stars!"   
"PARTY TIME!!!"   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{1} When Jedite was put into the eternal sleep he had only known about Sailor Mercury, Mars and Moon.   
Okayys so I'm not quite done yet... But I need to change some stuff to make the next couple of Omega Seeker Storys work so check out OS1 because I changed some stuff (Okays I just kicked out steven... But he comes back!) 


End file.
